ishtariafandomcom-20200214-history
Union List/Seashells Union
The Seashells Union A friendly and active union for both the hardcore and fairly serious players. We have members from all around the world and would definitely love meeting new ones regardless of age, gender, race and colour. We take this game very seriously but understands that life comes first. Benefits of joining the Seashells Union: *A chance to grow and learn *Be in a fun chat group *Friendly and committed community who are willing to give tons of advice *A shell of a good time Common rules: *Be polite and friendly *Respect each other *No drama *Be active We have 2 unions for you to choose, Seashells Salix for thr hardcore players and Seashells Meru for the fairly serious players. Seashells Salix (currently full) A union for hardcore players who takes union wars very serious and wants to aim high for the rewards the game offers Requirements: * Account over 1 month old * Account above level 70 * Quest deck stats must be above 25K attack and 60K HP * Raid deck stats must be above 50K attack and 150K HP * Must have Line * Must be able to participate 2/4 battles a day for union wars. * Must be active at all times and in all events * Acceptance of Salix as best girl in Ishtaria Additional Infomation: * You may still apply if requirements are not met but a good reason why we should accept you is highly recommended * If requirements are not met, chances of getting in will be lower if there are multiple requests * The more battles you can participate a day, the higher the chances of being accepted * Any applicants without Line will be rejected * Inactive members will be removed/transfered * An advance notice of anything important is highly recommended * We're looking for loyal members who are willing to stay for a long time and wants to help the union grow * We take union wars very seriously * Requirements with a "Must" are not negotiable * We allow slot reservation for players who wants to join the union when it's full Seashells Meru A union for the fairly serious players who wants to be in active union but doesn't want to get serious in union wars and wants to enjoy the game for the fun of it Requirements: *Account must be over 2 weeks old *Account must be over level 30 *Must be active during all events Additional Information: *If requirements are not met, chances of accepting will be lower *Having Line is optional but highly recommended *Inactive members will be removed *An advance notice of inactivity is highly recommended to avoid being removed *You don't have to be active in union wars *If you wish to be in the Line group, contact WhiskyWiskian or Khaine via Line How to apply Applicants for Seashells Salix must contact WhiskyWiskian or Khaine via Line. Applicants for Seashells Meru may apply either by contacting WhiskyWiskian via Line, searching for the union in-game or contact WhiskyWiskian or Caynyian in-game name - ID : WhiskyWiskian - whiskywiskian : Khaine - khaine69 : Caynyian - (none)